1. Field
Embodiments relate to memory devices and methods of fabricating memory device, and more particularly, to magnetic memory devices and methods of fabricating such magnetic memory devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
As electronic devices are functioning at higher speeds and with lower power consumption, memory devices are also required to function at faster read/write speeds and with lower power. Magnetic memory devices are being studied as memory devices that may satisfy such requirements. Magnetic memory devices may have characteristics such as non-volatility and relatively high speed operating characteristics, so they may be developed as next-generation memory devices.
Magnetic memory devices may include a magnetic tunnel junction pattern (MTJ). The magnetic tunnel junction pattern (MTJ) is generally formed with two magnetic substances and an insulating layer interposed between the two magnetic substances. Such a MTJ may have a different resistance value according to magnetization directions of the two magnetic substances. More specifically, when magnetization directions of the two magnetic substances are anti-parallel, the magnetic tunnel junction pattern (MTJ) may have a relatively large resistance value and when magnetization directions of two magnetic substances are parallel, the magnetic tunnel junction pattern (MTJ) may have a relatively small resistance value. Data may be written and read based on the difference in resistance values.